Pourquoi Hermione ?
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: <html><head></head>Un dialogue a sens unique entre Ron et Hermione, quinze ans près la guerre.</html>


"_Hermione, pourquoi m'as tu épousé, pour combler un manques ?

"_…

"_Putain, 'Mione, tu te rends comptes de ce que j'endure ? Nan, toi, tu t'en fou, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes.

"…

"_Tu l'aimes lui, tu l'aimes a en mourir, a en crever. Je t'entends pleurer sous la douche, le soir, pleurer sur ton oreiller, sur les photos de lui. Mais je fais le sourd, parce que je sais que sinon se serait pire.

"_…

"_Pourquoi as tu accepté ça, putain, Hermione ? Tu m'as épousé, et je t'ai fais l'amour, nous avons eu des gosses, des putain de beaux gosses, Rose et Hugo, mais ca ne te suffit pas, hein ? C'est a lui que tu pensais, qu'en tu es avec moi, et tu penses qu'à lui. Tu n'as jamais pensé a moi, n'es ce pas ? Tu avais juste besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, qui te le rappel. Pourquoi, 'Mione ? Parce qu'on était déjà proche, et que tu connaissais mes sentiments ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi pas George ? C'est son sosie, son jumeaux, sa moitié, c'est presque lui ?

"_…

"_Tu aurais eu trop mal de le voir, c'est ça ? Il te l'aurais rappelle, chaque jours, chaque nuit, tu aurais crus être dans ses bras, alors que tu étais dans ceux de son jumeaux. Tu pouvais pas, tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui, tout en sachant que tu en aimait un autre. Un autre qui lui ressemblait tant. Tu n'aurais pas supporter hein ?

"_…

"_Il est mort, il ne reviendra jamais, il ne viendra pas te chercher. Tes enfants ne sont pas les siens. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas oublié ? Ca fait maintenant plus de quinze ans. Putain de quinze ans. Tu as bien changé depuis sa mort. Avant tu souriais, tu riais, tu chantait, tu étais heureuse. Tu avais se putain d'éclat. Eclat que tu n'as plus, éclat que tu as perdu, éclat qui a disparu. Putain de guerre, qui ta pris la seule personne que tu as aimé.

"_…

"_Si tu savais que je suis désolé, mais en même temps, pourquoi tu ne m'as tout simplement envoyé balader ? Tu aurais pu, tu aurais du ! Tu aurais du hurler, me dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu aurais du. Mais non, tu m'as souris, tu m'as accepté tout en te refusant. Tu étais a a la fois accessible mais tout autant innaceseible. Je t'aime, Hermione, mais je te hais aussi. Je le hais lui, surtout, lui qui est partis, et qui t'a brisé.

"_…

"_Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, 'Mione. Je n'en peux plus, de ses regards pleins de larme, chaque fois que tu vois une photo. J'en peux plus, ca me tue, tu t'en rends compte ? Tu me tue, Mione. Tu me tue.

"_…

"_Mais tu sais ce qui est pire que tout ça ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est quand tu es encore entrain de dormir, la nuit, et que tu souris de nouveau. Et que je suis là, a coter, a me dire que tu es enfin avec lui, dans tes rêves, avec un mort. Alors que moi, je suis bien vivant et a coter de toi.

"_…

"_Et puis, pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans se mutisme ? Tu te dis que si tu ne réagit pas, j'en aurais marre, et tu n'auras plus à m'écouter ? Ca fait quinze ans que tu agis comme ça, a refuser d'écouter, et moi je suis trop lâche pour te le dire. Mais c'est finit Hermione, tu sais pourquoi ? J'en ai marre, de rester là a te voir faire semblant d'être heureuse. J'en creve. Si tu m'as aimer, ne serait ce qu'une fois, une simple seconde, dans toute ta vie, ouvres les yeux et lève les vers moi, et souris. Parles moi, dis moi que ça va aller, et que tu vas finalement t'en remettre. Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais pour Rose et Hugo.

"_…

"_Tu ne le feras pas, hein ? Comme toujours, la seule chose qui te ferait bouger, se serait fred. Saloperie de guerre, qui te la prit. J'aurais du mourir a sa place. Ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Ni pour toi, ni pour personne. T'aurais fais ta vie avec lui. Ouais, c'est ça qui aurait du arriver. Mais ce n'est pas la cas, Hermione, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas la cas, et ça ne le seras jamais.

"_ ...

"_Pourquoi tu n'es jamais partie ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais abandonné pour refaire ta vie au loin ? Tu aurais pu être plus heureuse. Tu n'aurais pas eu a faire de faux sourire, de faux rire, de faire croire au monde que tout va bien. Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de nouveau. Avoir une vie loin de l'horreur, loin d'ici.

"_...

"_T'sais quoi Mione ? C'est moi qui vais partir. Je crois que c'est ce qui a de mieux pour tout le monde. J'irais en France, ou aux USA. J'irais avec les enfants, et tu pourras venir si tu veux. Je t'aime Mione. Je veux que tu le saches. Moi je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours. Peux importe ce qui ce passera dans ma vie, je t'aimerais toujours. Adieu, Hermione.


End file.
